


i thought we were better apart (i was wrong)

by TheGirlOfIronAndBlood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just a lil sad fic, off to different colleges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlOfIronAndBlood/pseuds/TheGirlOfIronAndBlood
Summary: oikawa and iwaizumi drift apart before they leave high school, thinking that avoidance was the best way to heal gaping wounds.spoiler: it isn't





	i thought we were better apart (i was wrong)

"Yeah, I don't feel that way for you anymore too," Oikawa says, putting on a brave face as the worry lines on Iwaizumi's face melt back into his pale, unblemished skin. 

(He never stopped loving him. And he never will)

It hurts all the time. Iwaizumi 's life seems to have slowly broken apart from his. He has other friends now, friends who play video games and other sports aside from volleyball. Friends whose idea of 'fun', is not hitting a volleyball for hours on end, but basketball matches and funfairs and clubs and girls. Friends that Iwa-chan deserves. 

Oikawa buries all his spare time, dedicating every waking moment to volleyball. He reads volleyball magazines in class, volleyball news while he has lunch, and he practices in the school gym until its time for dinner. Iwaizumi stopped going to practice a week ago, saying that he had to concentrate on his studies. Every time he passes by the volleyball gym, the lips that Oikawa used to kiss with such fervour were laughing, about a joke a friend told or another. He laughed so much more nowadays, that Oikawa wasn't here for him to babysit and to annoy him and to tie him down. 

(Maybe he's better off without me, Oikawa thinks)

But he never stops loving him. Never. Even though all he writes on Iwaizumi's high school memoir is "Thanks for the memories", he wants to write about so much more. About their first match and their first camping trip and the first time Iwa-chan held his calloused palms within his and the first time they kissed and the last. But he doesn't. 

(He also wants to write that he's still utterly in love with him. In love with how his hair seems to always stick up, how his eyes always look different colours when seen from different direction, the little crease on his lips, the crinkle at the side of his eyes when he laughs, the way his shampoo and softener smells, the way he used to say "Shittykawa" with a gentle smile on his face, and how Oikawa used to feel in his arms, safe and sound. He will never have that luxury ever again.) 

Iwaizumi decides to go to Osaka for medical school and leaves five days after their high school life ends. He never tells Oikawa, leaving the latter to be informed by his mother. Oikawa remembers when Iwa-chan told him his dream to study medicine there when they were children. "Won't you be lonely?" Oikawa had asked, kicking up pebbles with his right foot. "Nah- and no one in this town loves me enough to miss me if I go." Iwa-chan had smiled and answered before Oikawa kicked up a pebble that landed flat on his head. 

(Does Iwa-chan know that he is loved?)

Oikawa goes to university with a sports scholarship- a scholarship that had also been offered to Iwaizumi. But then he quits volleyball after one semester , because every time he sees a volleyball he ends up crying. And when he doesn't, he ends up playing so distractedly he gets injured. Oikawa wants to be injured. Maybe if he did his Iwa-chan would come back and nurse him back to health, like when he did so in high school? 

(Of course he never does.)

He ends up in the local hospital by hitting his head too hard on the floor, causing internal bleeding. They tell him that if he doesn't have an operation he will die in one month. 

He refuses the operation unless Iwaizumi does it on him instead. 

He dies on the 27th of May.   
Three years after falling in love with a black haired boy who he still loved. 

(Who still loved him.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a lil drabble i found in my phone notes that i just had to post~


End file.
